Stand Aside
by Whisper Gypsy
Summary: Share Lily's last moments with her: how she tucked Harry into bed that night, the words she exchanged with the dark lord, and how her love stopped a war for a decade while at the same time saving the life of her infant son. Share and remember. Huge props to Ministry of Magic for their inspirational "Only Power Remains", which heavily influenced this oneshot.


Stand Aside, You Silly Girl

A/N: Some of the lines, as well as the emotion of this oneshot are thanks to Ministry of Magic's song "Only Power Remains". I highly recommend you check out the song either before or after reading this, and I recommend giving this another read after hearing it. Especially for the ending. Thanks.

Disclaimer: This is the esteemed property of J. K. Rowling, not humble ole me.

* * *

Harry had been fussy all day long and was still fussy tonight. He'd just had two new teeth come through, and he wasn't gumming every object he could get his chubby little hands onto—how James had yelled when he saw the handle of his wand in the tyke's mouth. I smiled down into those bright green eyes—my eyes—as I continued nursing him to sleep. But my little boy was having none of it.

"Come on, love, you need to sleep. Your Dad is waiting with a glass of wine that has my name on it. Did you know the fool says it's our best anniversary yet? Two years to the day we conceived you!"

He wrinkled his nose. I smiled and nodded, "I think we'll let your dad have that chat with you much later. But, he is such a closet romantic. And we love the prat anyway, just as he is, don't we?"

I pressed a kiss to his tender forehead. "I love you hun. But I need you to get to sleep. Aren't you tired yet? You didn't nap today and you were following me around all day—tearing your knees up, no doubt—as if you were afraid to let me out of your sight. I'm not going anywhere, boyo. I'm right here and I love you. I will always love you and I will always be with you. You know that, right?"

He pulled his mouth from my breast to grin up at me. I used the burp cloth lying on the nearby changing table to wipe his chin clean. I tucked myself back into my bra and top, smiling down at my precious one. "That's right. Let's get you tucked into bed now. Sleep for me and your dad, will you? Hmm?" He giggled at me and reached his hand out for my face, frowning when his fingers grabbed at my cheeks instead of my nose. I stood from the rocking chair before I heard the front door open.

"LILY! Take Harry and run!"

My blood froze in my veins. Harry whimpered in my arms, probably reacting to the fear in James' shout, and knocked me back into action. I pulled Harry close to me and focused on Remus' address, trying to apparate. I wasn't surprised when I felt the elastic slap of the antiapparition wards. My heart was skipping like mad, the taste of panic choking my tongue. "I love you, Harry," I whispered. "I will always love you." I pressed a kiss to his forehead once again, more fervently this time, more desperately. I tucked my love into that press of my lips to his skin, imagining a thick blanket of my love enshrouding him like chain mail—a strong enough defense to stop death.

"Avada Kedavra."

_No._

..

My heart stuttered.

_James…_

I set Harry down into the crib. I could hear footsteps coming closer.

I turned scanning the room in a last-minute attempt to find my wand. I grabbed it from the dresser as the door opened. I faced Voldemort with my wand out, aimed at his heart.

"Please, have mercy," I begged. "I'll do anything."

"Stand aside, you silly girl."

"I will not let you hurt him, Voldemort."

"I'm not here for you. Now stand aside."

"You will fail. He will survive. Some rules even you can't bend. You play a dangerous game. Strength sublime in his very skin. Love alone remains."

He scoffed at me. "Foolish Mudblood. Your soul can't save you. There is no good or evil, only power. Avada Kedavra."

The last thing I saw, were Harry's green-green eyes, staring up at me, full of love.

* * *

E/N: Please leave a review, and be sure to go check out the song!


End file.
